


Lonely

by disgustedqueen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, wonderbeetle prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wonderbeetle - rescuing/save me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Under normal circumstances, Cassie would have been terrified to have her wrists tied together with zip tie cables and an inhibitor collar was ringed around her neck.

And she was scared for about five seconds until Vivian was pulling dresses out of her closet and holding them up to her body and gushing inexplainable things about how she wants to look pretty and she’s never had a friend before-

Long story short, Cassie was moved from watching Vivian try on dresses and twirl in front of a mirror to helping her pick out the right colors. Pretty soon she was helping put her hair into a french braid like she had seen in _Frozen_  and Vivian was so excited about looking pretty for Jason.

And, okay, maybe she feels a little sad because Vivian has never had a friend so she’s trying to make Wondergirl her friend but she does have an inhibitor collar on and not much of a choice.

By the time Blue Beetle is kicking in the door - presumably to save her - her and Vivian are friends and she thinks maybe if the shorter girl just got some medication and removed herself from this life with Jason she’d probably actually be okay.

After everything is sorted out, and they’ve told the cops that are surrounding the place trying to figure out how to get them out that they’ll just stay there, Jaime helped Vivian with her make-up while she tugged dresses on.

And, yeah, nobody probably thought that a simple rescue mission would turn into a friendship, but it did.


End file.
